


Under the Limelight

by Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall



Series: Enter Under the Stagelight [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polythieves (Persona 5), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Does fate have one path?  Or is it branching, allowing for different opportunities and situation?Whatever fate brings, it brings in droves.~.~Some ficlets that don't particularly fit with Enter Under the Stagelight.Alternate meetings, possible pairings and even some bad ends will be included.  Prompts that gain traction will be further established upon.Requests are welcomed!Tags vary per chapter so beware!
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Original Female Character(s), Kamoshida Suguru/Takamaki Ann, Takamaki Ann/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Enter Under the Stagelight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/847149
Kudos: 4





	Under the Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> What would happen if Kamoshida's heart wasn't stolen in time? If Shiho never woke up? Ann and Shizu find this out the hard way as the Phantom Thieves ran out of time. With Ren, Ryuji, and Mishima expelled, whose in the way of Kamoshida getting what he wants? The answer? No one.
> 
> *NSFW(implied), Blackmail, Threesome, Dub-con*

It was done. 

As if things would go differently than he expected. 

Those three delinquents were expelled and that girl in the hospital wouldn’t say a thing about why she jumped since she couldn’t wake up from her coma. Meaning that his princess and his dancer were  _ his _ for the taking. Kamoshida sat in his chair in his office. It was after school, and most of the school’s occupants had left the building. He just finished volleyball practice and dismissed all but two students. He leaned in his chair and let out a breath of relief. They should be here soon.

“Hello?” A knock was heard through the door. There were his girls. He walked to the door and opened it, allowing his ‘guests’ to walk in. 

Both girls looked to the floor, avoiding eye contact. The coach locked the door as soon as they entered the room. Embarrassment was clear on both of their faces. It almost made him upset that their spirits were broken. Almost. He could remember in full detail the process of breaking them down. Without Shiho, Ann was all alone in the school. And in the case of Shizu, no one wanted to approach her thanks to his rumors. There was no one else they could turn to since those boys were out of the picture. No one but him. And so, after a brief moment of defiance (and some liberal uses of threatening), they finally gave in and were cajoled into listening to his every whim. As it was meant to be. 

“You wanted to see us, Kamoshida-sensei?” His dancer said, not looking him in the face. The blasian teen shifted her weight on one foot and then the other.

His kitty princess wore the pink leopard-print bikini and cat ears that he bought for her while his gaijin dancer wore a sleeveless purple crop top with a thong that matched in material and color with a dancer’s veil. Both outfits were two sizes too small and their cleavage and asses almost bursting from their containment. It made him lightheaded thinking about what he could do to the two of them. He could only imagine what they looked like as they put on these tight outfits.

“What did I say about that? Only say that name in public, sweetheart. But we’re in my private quarters. So you can call me by my  _ other _ name.” Ann’s face twisted to what one could call disgust for a brief second before returning to its neutral position.

“I’m sorry…Suguru-sama.” Shizu just looked down. There’s no use trying to be deviant. It would only make Suguru-sama mad. 

And making Suguru-sama mad only brings punishment. 

“That’s better~.” He purred, reaching out and groping the girls, grabbing Ann’s chest and Shizu’s ass in each hand.

“Now, I still have to punish you two for trying to stand up to me before~” The two didn’t look at him as he continued to grope them. His fingers dug into their skin, but the teens did not complain.

“You don’t need to worry about those delinquents anymore. I’ll take care of you two forever~.” 

**BAD END**


End file.
